Naho
Naho was a Ga-Matoran who later became the Toa Mangai of Water. Biography Similarly to most other Ga-Matoran, Naho began her life on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, she aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, she was placed on Metru Nui, alongside a significant population of other Matoran. She endeavored to carry out her purpose by maintaining her settlement to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Naho gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although she continued her original task, Naho was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Some time after becoming a Toa of Water, Naho was among the Toa who answered the call to Metru Nui to combat the Kanohi Dragon. After a month of fighting, the Toa managed to defeat the Rahi. Naho chose to stay on Metru Nui with a number of other Toa to form the Toa Mangai. During the Toa/Dark Hunter War, Naho managed to sneak past the Dark Hunters to an island to gather a large number of Toa reinforcements. Shortly before the acceleration of the Brotherhood of Makuta's Grand Plan, Naho was known to have entrusted Turaga Dume with three Toa Stones, relying upon the Turaga's knowledge of Metru Nui's inhabitants to select a new generation of Toa. However, shortly after this, Makuta Teridax imprisoned the Turaga and assumed his identity. Perplexed by the Turaga's apparent ignorance, Naho markedly became suspicious of the false Turaga in her final days. Death Over the course of the following century, the Brotherhood of Makuta's unsavory agenda became clearer to the broader citizenry of the Matoran Universe. With the total Toa population beginning to see drastic decreases in size and with Mata Nui now distinctly absent, Makuta Teridax enacted the first phase of his Grand Plan, capturing Turaga Dume, placing him in a Matoran Pod, and assuming his form. Fearful that the Toa Mangai and their Chronicler companion would be his unraveling much in the same way as the escape of his Toa Hagah team had proved an eternal thorn in his side, Teridax chose to accelerate his agenda by terminating the local Toa. With Nidhiki now mutated into a larger, arachnid form and begrudgingly serving as a member of the Dark Hunters, Teridax entreated The Shadowed One for Dark Hunter assistance in an operation on Metru Nui. Dispatched alongside Krekka and "Eliminator", Nidhiki ensured that the Toa Mangai remained separated and gathered intelligence on the Great Kanoka Disks. During this time, Naho was called away to help close the Sea Gates of Metru Nui, unwittingly placing the island in quarantine and preventing any outside forces from opposing Teridax's scheme. After completing this task, Naho was engaged by "Eliminator", who overpowered her and eventually moved to kill the Toa of Water, using his Lightning capabilities to ensure that she could not be revived in the Red Star. Legacy Years after Naho's death, Turaga Dume would lament her demise. In secret, he often told himself that Naho had seen through Teridax's disguise and remains true to his word, intent upon one day distributing her Toa Stones. Abilities and Traits Prior to becoming a Toa, Naho was unable to fully access her powers. Instead, she possessed an increased lung capacity. As a Toa of Water, Naho had near-perfect control over water. As such, at a basic level, she could create, control, and absorb water and moisture. Examples of this included manipulating water at will, creating and stopping floods and currents, and extracting moisture from the atmosphere. Mask and Tools Naho's mask and Toa tool were both unknown. Forms Trivia *Her name was suggested to Greg Farshtey by a Biosector1 user. Appearances *''Besieged'' - Mentioned Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Water Category:Toa of Water Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Toa Mangai